Caedmon Academy for Musically Inclined Youth
by polyisobutene
Summary: Haruka Tenoh is accepted into CAMIY, a prestigous music school, to help break the schools atheletic losing streak. There she meets her senior, Kaioh Michiru, and Haruka learns how to share the music in her soul once again. AU Haruka/Michiru


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or am making any profit or gains off of this.

Authors Note: This will be a three part story, very easy and straight forward. It will have Haruka/Michiru pairings. This is also an Alternate Universe (AU). Please, if you have the time, write a meaningful review with comments, critics, and observations.

* * *

**Caedmon Academy for Musically Inclined Youth**

It was early; too early in Haruka Tenoh's opinion. The tall blonde sat slumped in her chair, a lethargic hand raising a spoon full of sugar coated cereal into her mouth. One red eye shoot a look out the window, glaring at the still sleeping birds.

"Not even the birds are up yet…" she growled, chucking her spoon dejectedly into her bowl.

Her first day at her new school awaited her, a school known for its prestigious musicians and for its mediocre athletes. That was why she was accepted, even with her substandard grades, to help with the Track Team. The small house she lived in with her family friend Setsuna Meioh was an hour drive from the school, and classes started promptly at seven in the morning, every day.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged out of bed," Setsuna joked, sitting down next to Haruka with two coffee mugs. "Would you like some coffee with your milk?" she quipped, sliding over the light tan liquid to Haruka.

"Har har, you kill me Setsuna. You literally kill me." Haruka dead panned, grabbing at her own purple mug.

Setsuna laughed into her own yellow mug, taking a long sip. "You only wish I killed you because you don't want to go to school."

"Is it that obvious?" Haruka mused sarcastically, "I mean who would want to miss a chance to go to a school for gifted nerds!"

"They are not nerds!" Setsuna reprimanded, "You should be more grateful, your mother went to this school…"

"I know, okay" Haruka huffed, "You can stop playing the mother card."

"At least they have a pants version of the uniform, right?" Setsuna consoled, ruffling the blondes already messy hair. "You could be stuck in a skirt!"

"Like hell," Haruka slapped Setsuna's hand away, "I don't do skirts."

"We all know that, now go get dressed. You had better not be late on your first day of school, promise me…" Setsuna warned, ruby eyes boring into teal.

"I promise…" Haruka stood up and walked to the door, "and thanks Sets."

Setsuna smiled, watching the lean form of the teenager exit the room. "Your very welcome, Haruka" she whispered quietly, taking another sip of coffee.

Haruka glared at her reflection in the mirror, adjusting the blue tie of her uniform. The colors were not awful on her, but also they were not her favorite. She wore navy dress pants, a pale green button-up, covered by a forest green vest and completed with a navy tie. She sighed and grabbed her school bag and gym bag.

The drive to Caedmon Academy for Musically Inclined Youth (CAMIY) was slow and frustrating. Traffic on the highways and careless/dangerous drivers grated on Haruka's nerves the whole sixty seven minute drive. Her head throbbed with the horns of impatient drivers. By the end of it all Haruka was seething, questioning why Japan issued licenses to those people in the first place.

Rolling up to the student parking lot, Haruka stepped out of the car and locked it.

"At least I made it on time," she mused, walking up the main entrance of the building.

The academy itself was classic, with one large central building for normal classes and then separate Halls for each variety of instrument or musical study. While the students focused on their musical gains, they still received the education need of them to enter into University after they graduated.

"Welcome back everyone, if you could please take your seats," Hikaru-sensei asked, stepping up to his podium, "Can we get a warm welcome for the newest member of our class, Tenoh Haruka!"

The class gave a less than rousing applause, the students looking up with disinterest. Haruka pushed the door open, stalking into the classroom. Suddenly the disinterest of the student body changed, the young ladies sitting up in the chairs and shooting whispers, and the young gentlemen casting disdainful looks at the blonde racer.

"Well, tell us a little about yourself Haruka," Hikaru-sensei prodded.

She groaned mentally, "My name is Haruka, I transfer here from Fuukan High School. Pleased to meet you?" she finished, casting a questioning gaze to her teacher.

"Hey, what instrument do you play?" one of the young men in the front asked, leaning over his desk, "I mean you have to be play one, right?"

"I used to play piano." She answered quickly, running a hand through her hair, "Any other questions?"

The quiet chatter of students filled the class, curious as to what Haruka meant by used to. Hikaru-sensei coughed slightly, "Now class. Tenoh is here for her athletic abilities, and her piano playing is nothing to think lightly of. Tenoh please sit over by Grey."

Haruka walked over to her seat, ignoring the girl identified as Elsa, and slumped down in her desk.

"Now today we will be discussing the recent economic events that are shaking the western world…" Hikaru-sensei started on his lecture for the day.

Haruka pulled out her notebook and settled down, her eyes more interested on focusing on her classmates than her teacher. Her classmates all were from the same year, taking the required humanities class. Over pampered young men sat with straight backs, their egos and confidence well taken care of by the constant encouragement from their parents and teachers and the women in the class held an air of false elegance, more snobbery than grace.

A small paper ball pinged off of her head. She rubbed her forehead, reaching for the ball. She unwrinkled it, reading over the blue scrawl. She cast a look over her shoulder, glancing around for the writer. A bubbly looking blonde waved at her, twirling her feathery blue pen.

Haruka winked at her, pocketing the phone number.

The bell rang, stopping the droning of Hikaru-Sensei. The students all stood and gathered their things, each heading to their own perspective building for practice. Haruka slung her bag over her shoulder, walking out into the mass of students.

"W-wait, Tenoh-san!" the blonde from earlier called out, struggling through the mass of bodies. Haruka paused and turned, fixing a lopsided grin.

"And who might be the owner of this mysterious phone number be?" Haruka teased, her voice shifting down into a huskier tone.

The girl blushed and sighed dreamily, "Aino, Minako. But you can just call me Minako-chan," she wrapped her arm through Haruka's.

This action caused Haruka to smirk, "Well Minako-chan, can you show me to the Strings Hall? This school is just so big," she drawled, ignoring the jealous glares of men and women alike.

The warning bell rang, "Of course, Tenoh-san," Minako cooed tugging Haruka towards the outer buildings.

The double doors that lead the pathways blew open, revealing the poised form of Michiru Kaioh. "Ah, Aino-san, I see you are helping out the new girl. I give my thanks, I was late getting to your homeroom to escort Tenoh-san to lessons." Michiru pushed off the tree, "Although I do believe that the Vocal Hall is on the other side of campus."

Minako blushed, "Of course, Kaioh-senpai." She quickly released Haruka and shuffled away towards her own lessons.

Haruka watched Minako leave, and turned her attention to the aqua haired woman in front of her. The uniform she wore had a golden bow, identifying her as one of the most talented students in the academy.

"So you must the famous Haruka Tenoh, here to save our school from another winless track season?" Michiru asked, crossing her arms.

The wind blew, ruffling Haruka's hair. "The one and only," Haruka replied, slipping on a handsome grin, "and you are?"

"Kaioh Michiru. Hmm, let's only hope that your musical talents extend as far as your physical talents, right Haruka-chan," Michiru teased, walking up to the taller woman and adjusting the blondes tie. "Your tie was crocked…"

"Thanks," Haruka blushed, straightening the tie once herself.

A pale delicate hand encased Haruka's, "We should get going before we are late," Michiru laughed lightly tugging the blonde towards the String Hall.


End file.
